


why don't you build me up

by trixstar



Series: Neji Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaming, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Minecraft, Neji Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: In which Neji learns to get over his Minecraft trust issues after a simple conversation with Gaara.Written for Neji Week 2020 Day 6 Prompt: Any AU
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji & Gaara, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Neji Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	why don't you build me up

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoy writing these cuties in the modern setting?? as evidenced by my day 1 and day 4 contributions heh so here! i also just want to write light hearted things ok
> 
> hope y'all enjoy! and HAPPY NEJI DAAAYYY

Neji quite likes his little block house.

Well, it's technically his and Tenten's house, but Neji did 80% of the work while his loving girlfriend insisted on mining day and night and terrorizing any mob she encountered with Lee. She helped harvest resources, sure, but the grand structure known as their home was 100% due to Neji's architectural genius. And he would not be convinced of otherwise.

He's in the middle of adding another floor to their already four-story abode when he gets notified that Gaara's logged in. 

Neji looks up from where he is placing wooden planks just in time to see Gaara's character spawn on the house across from theirs. He nods. In Minecraft-style of course and Gaara does the same before stepping down from his roof and entering his own house (which is, Neji is a little smug to note, smaller than his and Tenten's.)

They're alone in this part of the world a lot. Building, farming, fishing, anything really. Neji was fine with mining, but Tenten was too chaotic of a miner to work with, he'd found out. After getting tired of making their caves more neat and well-lit like any _normal_ person, Neji'd just decided to leave Lee and her to their own devices.

He knows Lee and Gaara tried mining together several times at one point too, but, apparently, the redhead was easily overwhelmed by all the random mobs that spawned in the dark. Never a good thing. Neji's heard from Kankuro that he'd broken a controller once when an Enderman spawned out of nowhere.

So they are here. Like dutiful housewives- _househusbands_? House... partners. Sure. Like the dutiful house partners they are, keeping themselves busy as they wait for their other halves to come home.

As if on cue, Neji hears the sound of a door open and close from beneath him. When he looks up, he sees Lee's obnoxiously green Steve enter the other house in a sprint, only just making it through the door as the sun dips low.

In real life, Neji makes sure to make room on his bed by scooting to the side, nearer to the wall. He reaches for a pillow by his feet and and props it up next to him, prepared.

Like clockwork, he hears Tenten's steps thunder down the hallway before she kicks his door open, laptop in one hand and a familiar bucket of cookies in the other.

"Hinata came by?" he asks nonchalantly, going back to his wooden planks. Damn, he hadn't made enough to cover the floor.

Tenten plops down next to him, leaning against his body right away. "Mhm, just to drop these off though. She insisted I didn't bother calling you."

Neji scowls. "But-" 

Tenten shoves a cookie in his mouth.

"Shush, she said not to bother, ok? Don't worry about it. Worry about our stupid-" Tenten leans forward takes a glance at his screen. "Are you _really_ building another floor?"

Neji chews and swallows before answering. Tenten's already placed the bucket between them. "I had nothing else to do and you complained about not having enough storage space."

"Yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of another chest not _another floor_."

"Oh," Neji simply says, "my apologies then."

Tenten snorts. "It's ok, I know you're a build-o-maniac or whatever." She goes back to controlling her avatar. "You can go with me and Lee, you know. Stretch your mining muscles," she suggests, cheery as she climbs the intricate stairs Neji had constructed leading to where most of their chests were found.

He gives her a blank look in response.

"You're really suggesting that." It is a statement more than a question.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun."

Neji raises an eyebrow. "You are aware of how disastrous a team we are when it comes to mining, right?"

Tenten frowns. "Yeah, but-"

"So much so that we even play in separate rooms whenever someone needs to gather ore?"

"Someone as in _me_ -"

"Only because of what happened last time."

Tenten pouts. She slumps against his form. "You really have to let that go."

" _Diamond_ armor, Tenten. _Diamond armo_ r."

Tenten groans.

While it was true that they'd stop mining together because of their difference in methods, one particular incident had sealed the deal. 

Long story short, Tenten had detonated a chunk of TNT in what she had _thought_ was an empty part of a cave, bored and just wanting a new section of stone to chip through.

The section of the cave was, in fact, occupied, however, as Tenten had soon discovered when Neji had yelped, three-fourths of his health suddenly _gone_.

And it was just his luck that that particular area was above a pool of lava.

So, as one could predict, Neji had _burned_ along with his inventory, his diamond armor, and his dignity. While Tenten simply watched and _laughed_ amidst _insincere_ apologies _._

Suffice to say, Neji had been bitter (and still was.)

"Baby," Tenten mutters under her breath as she organizes her ore haul. Neji rolls his eyes.

"I love you too," he answers drily.

He does not miss the way Tenten's cheeks flash crimson and smirks as she makes it a point _not_ to look at him.

Unexpectedly, he hears her cellphone go off and decides to listen in as he travels to the lower floors of their home to grab more planks. Maybe a couple of fences too. And stairs. He really had to get started on that roof-

" _Really_?" Tenten exclaims, punching Neji on the shoulder excitedly.

One of his hands grabs her fist while the other starts filling in the spots he'd miss earlier with more planks.

Tenten chatters on the phone for a few more minutes before hanging up and leaning entirely too close into Neji's personal space. Which, he didn't mind, but, well, he couldn't see his planks like this.

Tenten beams up at him, mischievous as she is charming. "Gaara wants to mine."

Neji feels his eyebrows raise. "What?" 

"Yup. That was Lee. Gaara said he wanted to mine."

" _Now_?" He is aware his voice is dripping with disbelief. "It's _nighttime_." And it's _Gaara,_ he doesn't say.

A part of him, the one most attuned to being a housewif- _partner_ feels a little betrayed.

Tenten shrugs.

"Says he asked Gaara like a million times and, yeah, he's sure and wants to do it now. I'm game."

"Ok, and?" Neji's beginning to feel suspicious. "Why do you keep repeating this to me?"

Tenten grins.

"You're coming with, duh."

"No." His answer is immediate.

She whines. "Come on, I don't want to third wheel!"

"Then don't go."

"Lee _begged_ me. He wants to be absolutely certain Gaara doesn't break another gadget."

"Mine in the day then."

Tenten rolls her eyes. He'd expected that, at least. "That's _boring_. Plus, the caves are dark, it wouldn't change a thing and Gaara said _now_."

Neji's mouth goes into a thin line, disapproving. "Didn't I tell you to bring an extra stack of torches?"

She gives him a sheepish look. "I had to leave them-"

" _Had to_?" He sincerely doubted this.

Tenten glares at him. "I wanted to make room for stone."

"How much cobblestone do we even need?"

"Plenty if you're going to insist on building more floors everytime we log on."

Neji scowls.

"I barely even use stone."

"We have a stone fountain, Neji."

"Yes and it's beautiful." _Hinata_ had said so.

Tenten sighs noisily, displeasure evident on her features. "Come on! It's _Gaara_. Lee doesn't want to waste this rare opportunity. You know he loves mining."

Neji nods. Lee had always been the type of person who _whooped_ at the sight of ore. Sometimes there was even a little jump thrown in. Or laps. Lee was weird like that.

Neji sighs.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"But you're not mining anywhere near me."

Tenten pouts. " _Rude_ , but ok."

He ignores her in favor of finally finishing filling in the floor with wooden planks and heading down into the house for iron armor.

* * *

A few minutes and the call is up and running.

"Youthful friends, hello!" Lee booms. Neji winces. "Can you all hear me?"

Tenten giggles. "Loud and clear, Lee. You're on speaker. Say hi, Neji."

"Lee," he acknowledges.

He thinks he hears Lee clap in delight. "Wonderful! Say hello as well, Gaara!"

"Hello," Neji and Tenten hear Gaara say quietly. She snickers. 

"Hey, Gaara. Thanks for this. I finally have an excuse to bring out this homebody." 

Neji scoffs. "You know they can't see you pointing at me, right?"

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts," she tells him sweetly, "and you just informed them I was, how _nice_ of you, Neji."

He rolls his eyes. Lee laughs.

"Mhm! It has been a long time since Neji has come along with us! And this is the first time Gaara is going with!" Neji can practically see him beaming. 

"Sort of like a double date, don't you think?" Tenten indulges him.

"Exactly!"

"Should we start walking?" Neji supplies helpfully. "We're losing moonlight."

Tenten raises a brow at him. "Excited?"

"To get it over with, yes."

Tenten and Lee laugh. Neji thinks he hears Gaara chuckle quietly and he is pleased with this information.

In-game, they exit their respective houses and start sprinting towards the mines. Tenten forging forward while Lee makes sure to stay in-step with Gaara behind her. Neji makes up the rear, iron sword at ready. He'd brought a bow too, just in case. Other than that, he'd packed light. To be safe.

There aren't a lot of mobs out tonight. Just a few zombies and the occasional spider. They'd seen a witch at one point, but Neji had quickly shut that down, much to Tenten's dismay.

"Remember the goal, boys," she declares when they get to the entrance of their mine, "eyes on the prize. And by that I mean, diamonds."

Lee whoops in response.

Because Neji is predictable, he goes to smoothen out the rougher corners of the cave. He ignores the side-eye Tenten gives him as he does this.

After a few minutes of tidying up and making sure the caves actually looked like _proper_ caves (he'd brought _so_ many torches), he addresses the glare Tenten's been sporting for just as long.

"What? I told you I wouldn't be anywhere near you."

And he wasn't. Tenten had went straight for the deepest part of the mine, Lee hanging back with Gaara in the shallower parts of the cave. They were nearer to him, sure, but still a ways away.

Lee seems to hear his statement. "Is this because of the TNT incident?"

Tenten groans. "Yes," Neji responds.

"What's the TNT incident?" He hears Gaara ask softly.

As Lee begins to explain it enthusiastically, Tenten sends him a dirty look. "You really do have to get over that, you know."

"I'll take my time."

Tenten ignores him. 

"Lee, come down here. I've hit bedrock. There's bound to be diamonds nearby."

"Coming," they hear Gaara say.

Neji and Tenten exchange a look. Gaara _barely_ ever spoke up unprompted.

"Cool," his girlfriend follows up lamely. Neji raises an eyebrow. She hits him.

Neji guides his Steve to follow after Lee and Gaara, them in his sights as they descend to Tenten's location. 

He tries not to look around much, knowing he wouldn't like what he would see. ( _Stone_ , lots of carelessly mined, assymetric _stone_.) Just focusing on going in deeper.

They get to Tenten eventually.

"Finally!"

"You dug pretty deep," he tells her factually.

Tenten shrugs. "That's the only way you're going to find any diamonds."

Lee hums in agreement. "That is true."

"So how do we want to divide this?" Neji asks.

"Lee and I could take over here since you're so _repulsed_ by my presence."

He gives Tenten an unimpressed look. She sticks out her tongue at him.

"I am alright with that! Gaara, will you be fine mining with Neji?"

"I don't see why not," he hears Gaara say.

With that, they disperse. Tenten and Lee to the west end, Neji and Gaara to the east.

Neji doesn't feel awkward working with the redhead. It had become an everyday thing, sort of. They never built anything together, but they built things at the _same time_ within view of each other. That had to count.

They'd do the same with farming too since there were times Neji'd push his luck and harvest crops in the middle of the night. He recalled how he'd been faced with a pillager once, only for it die with way less hits that it should have. When he'd turn around, he'd seen Gaara on their roof with a bow and thought _ah_.

So this is a piece of cake.

Neji is relieved to note that Gaara is just as systemic as he is, choosing to mine out walls and rows of stone instead of simply forging ahead. Unlike _some_ people.

They're quiet in contrast to Tenten and Lee who have been yelling at each other over the phone.

"Lee, you idiot, not there!"

"Tenten, if you continue mining there, you will only meet bedrock."

"That's fine, we can dig from the ground up."

"It would be a waste of time!"

Amidst their bickering, Neji finally manages to ask Gaara something he'd been wondering all Minecraft-night.

"What was it that made you want to mine now?"

Gaara turns to him in-game. "Lee wanted to," he says as simple as that before going back to mining iron.

Neji blinks.

That easy?

"Has Lee not killed you yet?" This conversation out of context was wholly inappropriate.

He hears Gaara hum. "Several times. I assume Tenten has done the same?"

Neji nods before realizing Gaara couldn't see him. " Yes. That's why we avoid mining together."

"...That's a shame."

"Does it not bother you?" Neji questions.

"It does," Gaara finds some redstone. "But it's fun with him."

And just like that, Neji feels the conversation end as Gaara's Steve walks away.

* * *

"Tenten."

"Hm?" Tenten hums around a mouthful of cookie. Another week brought another bucket of Hinata's sweets.

"Let's mine together."

Tenten chokes.

Luckily, Neji had a glass of water ready, fully anticipating the reaction. He has towels ready too. His girlfriend makes a grab for them right away.

"You want to mine?" Tenten asks, eyes wide with wonder. Neji wipes some crumbs around her mouth gently.

"Yes."

" _Together_?"

Neji nods.

" _Wow_ \- wait, why?" Her brown eyes reflect suspicion. He isn't surprised by this either.

"You have fun mining with me, right?"

"Well, yeah, when you're not being pissy or a neat freak... or whiny or-"

Neji clamps a hand over her mouth. "It was a yes or no question."

Tenten shrugs. He removes his hand after he feels her lick it. _Immature_ , he thinks in fond exasperation.

"Anyway, that's all the reason I need."

After processing his words, Tenten's eyes light up and, really, that look makes everything worth it.

(Even after she accidentally sends a creeper his way that night.)

(And shoots at him when she's aiming for a spider.)

(And there is a repeat of the TNT incident.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, kudos and comments appreciated!  
>   
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)
> 
> ok edit after 3 hours since posting this: i dont really have the inspo or drive to do day 7 anymore sadly so thisll be it :( writing for neji has been such a treat i love him so much and i just want to thank everyone who bothered reading any of my pieces for the event <3 i hope y'all liked them and til next year! :D


End file.
